Sweet Dating
by sakura and poems
Summary: sakura dan syaoran pergi berkencan... kencan yang sangat 'mengagumkan'...


Sweet Dating

Author: Sakura Hanazumi

Hohoho… bertemu lagi dengan si stress gila nan bodoh berama sakura hanazumi haha~ =.=a  
kali ini saya akan membuat cerpen stress dadaka lagi haha... tanpa pengecekan dulu, alias asal main ketak-ketik apapun yang ada di otak tanpa diralat haha! xD

Cepen ini saya persembahkan untuk...errr...probably El, Chris, Maya, and others deh haha.. (mulai tengil pakai indonesian sejak lancar indonesiana-nya haha~ XP)  
eh El, diriku belum bikin tuh cerpen yang kamu request haha.. soalnya bingung mau bikin dari source anime/manga apaa haha...damai, damai, nih Rp .000,00.- buat uang damai haha! (dun try this at home LOL)

Alright alright alright, begin to QUICK TYPING! xD

* * *

Pada suatu hari di hari yang cerah, Sakura dan Syaoran sedang hang out ke sebuah mall yang ada di Jakarta (entah nama mallnya apaan. Jarang pergi ke Jakarta sih saya sejak pindahan kelas 5 SD haha peace... XP)

"kau mau apa, sakura?" tanya syaoran dengan lembut begitu sampai di lantai 2 mall tersebut. Dalam hati sakura berkata: asiiiiikk.. ditraktir sama yayang~ xD

"um, mau makan.."

"bukannya kita tadi baru makan siang, honey?" (HONEY kira lo MADU? Haha apa sih gaje lol..)

"maksudku, strawberry ice cream itu... yang disitu.." dengan malu-malu sakura menunjuk ke sebuah tempat tak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah kedai ice cream numpang jualan keliling (perasaan yang namanya kedai ga keliling kan? Ngasaaaalll aja dah haha..)

"roger deh, say. Kamu aja yang beli. Aku kekenyangan soalnya udah makan siang.." ujar syaoran seraya memberikan sakura sejumlah uang yang seharga dengan harga strawberry ice cream yag tertera di depan kedai tersebut.

"halah, ya iyalah, syaoran. Sadar ga sih kamu tadi siang kamu makan sampai nambah 8 piring?" kata sakura sambil mengacak-acak rambut coklat syaoran (AAAAHH! Tega rambut syao diacak-acaaaakk! Sakura biadab nih anak! DX *geleng-geleng author memakai traktor oleh fans Sakura*)

"oh iya... aku lupa haha. Udah gih sana beli. Kalau udah, balik kesini ya, sakura.." syaoran mengecup kening sakura dengan lembut. Sakura blushing seketika, namun lalu tersenyum malu dan pergi ke kedai yag tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri itu.

Sakura kembali pada syaoran setelah membeli ice cream yang diinginkannya tadi. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan di dalam mall tersebut sambil melihat-lihat barang yang dijual disana. Syaoran melihat sakura memakan ice cream yang tadi dibelinya dengan sangat tenang & berhati-hati agar bagian ice yang mencair tidak menetes ke tangannya. Mulut sakura yang sedikit belepotan membuatnya menunjukkan senyum kecil terhadap sakura. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa yayangnya tersenyum padanya, namun ia pun membalas senyuman syaoran. Seketika syaoran blushing amat sangat (asiiiiikkk.. syao BLUSH BLUSH HUNYUUUU~)

Mereka lalu pergi ke bioskop yang ada di mall tersebut. Awalnya mereka tak beriat menonton. namun lalu sakura meliat ada film kesukaannya akan tayang hari itu beberapa menit lagi: "bunga itu makanan burung" (film apaan coba itu tuh? Ngarang aja siaaa. Bdo amat aaah, anggep aja ada ya, para pembaca haha.. *ditampol sama massa*)

Syaoran lagi-lagi membayar bagian sakura. Sakura tadinya menolak, namun lalu syaoran mengingatan sakura.

"ini agar utangku ke kamu yang jumlahnya sampai nyaris Rp 1000000 bisa cepat lunas, say.. jadi ini ga apa-apa, kok.." (WTF! Sejak kapan syao berani ngutang-ngutangan? Aaah, anggep aja utang buat bayar kos-an di Clow Country haha.. *dicincang pembaca pake kapak*)

"um, ya udah kalau kamu bilang begitu. Maaf ya ngerepotin.."

"Ga apa-apa kok, dear.."

Di dalam bioskop, mereka berdua terlihat serius. Sangat serius. Namun lalu sakura merasakan sesuatu menimpa pundak kirinya. Syaoran tertidur..

"s-syao...syaoran? k-kamu..." sakura dokidoki sejadi-jadinya (alias dag-dig-dug serrrrrrr~ xD). Namun setelah melihat wajah polos syaoran yang sedang tertidur, sakura tertawa kecil.

"air liurya banyak amat sih, syaoran...lucu...hehe..." mumbles sakura dengan pelan (jaaah... ngiler banyak dibilang lucu. Author stress ya saya *ditampar massa*)

xXxXxXxXxXx

Selesai dari bioskop, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Syaoran berniat mengantar sakura hingga ke rumahya.

"um, ga usah deh, syaoran.. aku bisa kok naik angkot.." (tuan putri kagak modal! *dimutilasi sama massa*)

"ga apa-apa kok. Kalau naik angkot, nanti wajah anehmu itu malah kena najis, deh.." (ini ngegombal atau ngejelekin, sih?)

"ga usah deh, say. Aku malu..."

"haha.. kenapa mesti malu, say? Ga apa-apa kali, sweetie.."

Sakura menunduk dan blushing. "habisnya motormu butut sih, say..." (TEGAAAA! DX)

"butut tapi romantissss..." ujar syaoran setelah menaikkan sakura ke atas motornya. Sakura hanya blushing tanpa berkata apa-apa (entah karena deg-degan atau karena motor syao butut *dibakar di api unggun*).

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sesampainya di rumah..

"makasih ya, syaoran.."

"sama-sama.. salam buat kakakmu.."

"h-haha... kalau kakak sih pasti udah mutilasi aku kalau tau aku jalan sama kamu, say.."

"lho?"

"iya. Tadi sebelum pergi sama kamu, kakak bilang aku boleh pergi asalkan aku beliin dia mobil. Tapi aku ga bawa mobil. Sigh~" (touya udah sinting kali ya? *dihajar massa*)

"rumahku jadi pengganti mobil itu.." syaoran mengajukkan dengan penuh percaya diri.

"ah, syaoran ada-ada aja deh. Rumah modal bahan gubuk gitu sih ga seharga sama mobil, say..." sakura menepuk-nepuk kepala syaoran dengan lembut. Syaoran blushing (garing deh ah haha..)

"ya udah, nyawaku aja!"

"ga mau ah, ntar cerita romeo julietnya jadi ga seruuu~"

Touya pun datang...

"si kampret ngapain disini?" ( bukan saya yang menciptakan kalimat begini =.=)

"eh, ada si tolol..." (GYAAAAAAAAA! Syaoran VS Touya!)

"kakak!"

Terjadilah perebutan juliet oleh romeo dan romea (LOL)

"lo kemanain tadi adik gua?"

"ngajak jalan lah.. ga modal lo.."

"APAA?" touya tersungkur tak percaya. Pedang romeo pun menusuk hati romea.

"h-huh? S-senpai kenapa?" syaoran membantu touya berdiri.

"kan kakakku ga laku, syaoran.. jadi ya suka rada iri..." (dikira barang, apa? =.=a *dikeroyok sama fansnya Touya*)

* * *

**THE END...**

Haha..inilah cerpen gaje ketiga yang saya buat. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kok kayaknya si syao miskin harta banget ya, dan sakura mandi harta? *ditampol sama syao**dikasih duit sama sakura*  
terus kok touya bisa ga laku sih? Mukanya buruk rupa segimana sih? *ditendang sama touya*  
aaah, ga tau deh haha.. namanya juga asal ketik. Yang ada di otak, ya ketik aja...ga ada pen-deletan, penggantian huruf, atau apapun (kecuali kalau ada salah spelling haha - sama aja pendelettan ya?). okay okay...thanks for reading my stupidity short story lol... XP

REVIEW!

XD


End file.
